Batman and the Purge: Resistance
by Ethan1245
Summary: Hey Guys so this is my take on if Batman existed in where the Purge also happened. The Batman is now unneeded for 364 days, except for one. And if the Batman is out for only one night, there is only one night worth living for a certain clown Anything can happen in one night.


**The Purge: Resistance**

 **Hey Guys so this is my take on if Batman existed in where the Purge also happened. The Batman is now unneeded for 364 days, except for one. And if the Batman is out for only one night, there is only one night worth living for a certain clown**

 **Anything can happen in one night.**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters in Batman, or the Purge my own and I do not claim them as my own.**

 **Chapter 1: Preparation**

 **1:00pm**

Bruce Wayne was was eating and enjoying the day. It was sunny and a clean Gotham stared back at him. Bruce knew he would have to start getting ready. He called in to Alfred to bring the car around.

As Bruce got in the car and heard the expected words he hated: "Must you do this again Master Bruce, It is one night." from his butler. An image of a dark alleyway and two dead bodies flashed in Bruce's mind. "Anything can happen in one night Alfred." Bruce responded as the persona of the Batman started to take over again.

The car drove through the streets of Gotham, people waved and greeted each other warmly. Bruce was disgusted, this facade would come down tonight and some would die at the hand of someone they called "friend" a few hours earlier.

 **2:00pm**

"THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!" With the push of three levers light illuminated a dusty cave. Bats fly from their perches and the familiar hum of the generators falls into place. Bruce Wayne descends the stairs and transforms into who he really is.

"One night," he whispers to himself as he approaches a glass frame, "One night to make a difference" A computer buzzes to life with a recognizable insignia. Bruce stands in front of the glass and with a small whir and a click it slides open, revealing a suit used to strike fear into the criminals.

 **3:00am**

The Joker giggled to himself as he applied lipstick to his cracked and broken lips. "One night for chaos." he said as his hands smoothed out his ripped suit, feeling the hard shapes of knives beneath the fabric. "One night for the Bat."

Behind the Joker were groups of ordinary citizens. The joker no longer needed to recruit thugs. Regular people, holding back their madness every year, flocked to him in herds for the purge. Each person with skulls, smiles, and painted faces for the sheer fun of chaos in Gotham with the psychotic prince of crime for one night.

On a regular day, these would be the same people to run in terror from the name of the joker, but with the Purge, something primal awoke inside them that screamed for the fires of insanity.

 **4:00pm**

Bruce strode through the cave, arming himself with batarangs, grapple guns, smoke-bombs, flash bangs, etc. The suit was new and Bruce felt proud of the year e spent producing his new Bat-5P suit, named so because this would be the fifth purge. cybernetics underneath a titanium exoskeleton that was shaped within a tri-weave of a new WayneTech Kevlar which stretched that same way as muscles, allowing for 100% of free movement.

 **5:00pm**

Citizens were fleeing the streets, families and peaceful people hurried home where they hoped to ride out the night. Some would survive, others would not. The tension was palpable in the air and a wild look took place in the people strutting through the city, eager for the call to begin

 **6:00pm**

The Joker swirled his knives impatiently and chewed on a bullet as he watched the clock, as eager as a child on Christmas, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" He moaned as he waited, and waited.

 **6:30pm**

Batman strode to his bat-jet and boarded it. The last thing he heard was Alfred's voice: "Make it back here in one piece Master Bruce, Good Luck!" Then with a powering up and a blast of flame the jet propelled itself out of the cave and into the night sky. As he flew over the city he approached the tallest building in site. When Batman was in range he ejected from the plane and dove towards the roof at terminal velocity before opening his cape and gliding the last few feet onto the hard surface.

Thunder clouds thundered in the distance as bruce jumped to one of the building's corner gargoyles to wait. as he peered up to the distance he saw the clouds himself, "There are two storms coming tonight then" Bruce said to himself.

 **6:59pm**

"BLARRRRRRR! BLARRRRRRR! BLARRRRRRRR!" followed by the familiar,"beoeoeoeoeeop. This is not a test," Batman closed his eyes as he heard the PA announce the words he dreaded every year, "This is your Emergency Broadcast System, announcing the commencement of the annual Purge." The Joker smiled and laughed his chilling laugh as he relished every word, "Sanctioned by the U.S Government." Guns were emptied from crates and bloody knives were shining in anticipation of their next victims. "Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge." The clown and his followers laughed as they sharpened their knives, knowing how much they loved the personableness of the simple weapon. "All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and will not be harmed." Batman gnashed his teeth in disgust at those politicians and crooks who possessed immunity. "Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours." Batman saw his parents murder, red with rage behind his eyes. "Police, Fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow at 7am, when the purge concludes." Batman's body was tense and he felt like he was being shocked, so ready to go. "Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a Nation Reborn"

 **7:00pm**

Batman stood up straight as he heard the concluding words: "May God Be With You All." His eyes opened, thunder rumbled overhead, and he jumped into the sky; spreading his cape and flying into the city A siren blared in his ears. The shouts began. He saw the flames begin to rise.

 **There it is. Chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Review, no hate, just criticisms and support.**


End file.
